My Own Twilight
by CrisEBM
Summary: ok for those who have read Twilight this story really has nothing to do with the book i didnt even finish reading it so...anyways...u may know that the main character in Twilights name is Edward...well...the main character in my story is too...he's just a
1. The Attack

My Own Twilight

Ch1 the Attack

Cris ran out of the house thinking…_please please please don't leave yet…_she ran down the small stair case in the front of her house and flung the front door open to see Ed standing halfway between the car and the door. He turned around with a smile, "Hey I thought you were asleep?" She didn't listen to one word he said but rushed over to him and hugged him smiling. "I hope u didn't think u were leaving for your meeting with Mustang without saying goodbye…" Ed smirked. "I doubted I 'de make it to the car…" She laughed as he kissed her. She had this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach but as usual, she paid no mind to it. After being together with the famous Edward Elric for 7 years and being married to him for about a half a year she learned to ignore the feelings.

Knowing how dangerous the streets of Central were now-a-days she felt the feeling was just her over reacting. "Be careful…" she said in a low voice thinking to herself. He smiled. "Don't worry I'll be fine…" he assured noticing her face. She smiled and he got in his car.

By the time he had gotten to Central there were no parking sots for at least 5 blocks. "Great…" he sighed sarcastically. He slammed the door of the Hummer and started down the sidewalk towards Central Headquarters.

an hour later

Ed came out of the building stretching his arms. "Well that was a nice nap…" he said finishing it off with a yawn. He noticed it was now dark and a lot chillier than usual. He pulled his Jacket closer and started for the car.

About half way down the road he felt a strange chill behind him. He spun around to see nothing. He went about ten more feet when the sound of boots hitting the ground came in front of him and a large figure appeared in front of him. His instant reaction was to take out his blade but he was to slow and the figure was right in front of him in the blink of an eye. Two officers walking by noticed the commotion and ran towards Ed to help him drawing their guns. The figure slammed Ed into a cement wall behind him. Ed shut his eyes wincing and when he opened them he gasped at the site of a man with frost blonde hair and a dark cape. His mouth opened and fear struck Ed's heart at the sight of…fangs! "Your blood…it smells…it smells so good…" he hissed. Ed backed up the little bit that he could. "What?..ahhhh" The man bit his shoulder. Ed's teeth crashed together and his eyes shut as he let out a grown of pain. The teeth in his shoulder let go and the man vanished as Ed fell to the ground in pain. The officers came to help him but Ed blacked out before they got there…

(ok first chapter if u care…sry its really bad…I was bored and tired wen I wrote it…if u want to read more ill put it up over the next few days)


	2. The Bite

My Own Twilight

(Recap…Ed was attacked by the strange figure and blacked out so lets go!)

Ch 2

The Bite…

He woke up about a half hour later in a hospital bed. The only things running through his mind were _where am I? Why does my shoulder hurt? And where is there food I'm starving?_ He sat up in the bed holding his pounding head. Moments later the door flew open, "BROTHER!"

"Hi A-oof" Al tackled him into a hug. Ed laughed a little and hugged him back. "Well…I see u were worried about me…" Al sat up and started violently shaking his brother. "What were you thinking Ed! Going out on the streets of Central all alone, did it ever cross your mind that that was dangerous?"

Before Ed could say anything the door swung open and a doctor came in followed by nurses who split up around the room. "Let's Go! Let's Go! No Time to Waist! We Have a Vampire Bite To Treat!" Ed and Al both sat up wide eyed. "WHAT!" The Doctor sent Al out of the room and before he got pushed out Ed told him to get Cris and tell her what happened.

Back at the house

"AL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Cris had her hands tightly wrapped around Al's neck as he scratched and put up a fight gasping for breath. She finally let go as her normally happy golden eyes turned dull and worried. "…can u drive me to him...?" He nodded.

At the hospital

Al led the way down a long white hallway that reminded Cris of the stereotype of heaven. At the end of the long hall the doctor from earlier came out holding a bleeding arm with an angry look on his face. Cris noticed and ran over to him. "Doctor! Are you ok!" Her eyes bulged a little as she noticed his arm was bleeding intensely. The doctor smiled a little. "Don't worry I'll be fine…" He glared at the door. "But the 16 year old baby in there won't be when I'm through with him." Cris and Al looked at each other confused knowing that was Ed's room but not yet realizing what he had done. The doctor's eyes turned narrow. "I've never had a teenager put up such a fuss over a few shots before in my life." Cris and Al began laughing. Cris smiled. "Ok now I feel better he's back to normal. Can I go see him he's my husband?" She said with a sense of worry in her voice. The doctor began. "Well, if you're his wife let me give you a quick overview of his symptoms. First he's going to be sensitive to light but he can go out in summer he just might want to wear sunglasses, second this isn't like your crappy horror film, he's going to see his reflection and he might not like garlic but that's personal opinion so it doesn't matter. But I wouldn't be worried he looks like he's going to turn out to be a good vampire s-"Cris cut him off. "WHOA-VAMPIRE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" The doctor gave her a confused look. "Well, if he came in with a vampire bite don't you think he would turn into a vampire?" Cris turned to Al, who was already curled up in a ball for protection, slowly with a death glare. "You said it was a snake bite…" She said through her teeth. "I was so distraught I got my bites mixed up…" He squeaked. The Doctor laughed. "Well, you can go in now if you have any questions feel free to ask my office is right down the hall."

(ok guys this is the next chapter it sux just as bad as the first one in my eyes but here u go and sry for the suspence but ill give u a hint about the next chapter…someone ELSE turns to the vampire side and the doctor isn't so nice and it will be a start to the mature rated part but it won't be that bad…yet –rubs hands together evily- hehehe…ok that's all u get for now ull have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens)


	3. Another?

My Own Twilight

(recap….Al found Ed and told Cris….well he told Cris it was a snake bite …isn't he so loving and Cris was about to see him after the doctor's warnings)

Ch 3

Another?

Cris entered the room slowly and cautiously, squinting in the darkness until she finally set her eyes on her husband sitting on the side of the hospital bed looking at the ground. There was one red light that made it a little easier when she closed the door slowly.

"Ed..."

Her voice was soft and caring when she noticed his troubled face. She walked to him slowly. When she finally reached the other side of the long room and crouched down placing one her hands on his knees he looked away. Deep down he didn't want her knowing the monster he had become. She lightly rested her forehead on his.

"Ed?"

This time her voice sounded more of a mother wanting her child to listen to her. His golden eyes opened but were fixed down at the floor. She moved her head forcing him to look at her. She stared at him noticing his mouth was tightly shut, refusing to open the tiniest bit. She stared into his eyes piercingly and in a quiet, worried tone she pleaded.

"Ed please speak to me…"

Ed never liked her being worried. He opened his mouth but still hiding what she knew was there.

"Cris…I…"

Then she did the one thing he despised. She stared sat him holding his eyes on her unconsciously. His mouth opened a little against his will and his fangs were able to be seen. She, to his surprise, smiled.

"Ed I was prepared for that"

She laughed a little. He stayed in his daze as his breathing became heavier. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him like the many times before. The only difference was it must have been harder for him to manage with the fangs. She felt them lightly brush her bottom lip every now and then but paid no mind to them.

Shortly after she began kissing him she felt a strange urge. Her breathing quickened and her right hand tangled in his hair as her chest met his and their kiss became more violent. Her left hand gripped Ed's knee tighter and then loosened a little sliding upward but was stopped by his hand before reaching for what she desired. She tightened the grip on his hand now and moaned quietly. He pulled away from the kiss quickly as she gasped for air. Her eyes opened so suddenly he jumped a little.

"Horny are we?"

His irresistible smirk killing her as he spoke. She was all to confused as she looked in another direction searching for an answer to her uncontrollable behavior. He realized something was wrong and placed his hand under her chin lightly gazing into her eyes. His voice concerned and worried.

"Are you ok?"

"I have to see the doctor."

She stood up so fast it made her dizzy. Ed stayed there confused in the same position she left him.

She walked out into the hallway and the lights were piercingly bright. She leaned on the wall and worked her way to the doctor's office. She walked in.

"Doctor?"

The doctor seemed to know what was going on the second he saw her and sat her down. He grabbed her jaw forcing her lips open roughly. His face came close to her but stopped studying her lower lip.

"Damnit I think I know what happened…Did kiss him?"

"Is it such a crime to kiss my husband!"

She snipped offended. The doctor called the nurses and they locked Cris down on the bed as he reached in a desk and put on gloves.

"It seams you weren't careful enough because his fang punctured your lip."

Her eyes widened.

"What!"

(ok guys sry it took so long but I got the next chapter out and ill try to get the next one out soon. Im sry it took a long time I was on vacation and my cousin is here so its not as easy to get on to type but don't worry some interesting things will come in future chapters to all of those who read Twilight…whitch I still have to finish. DON'T WORRY I'M OVER HALF WAY DONE! dances ok ill see u guys later)


	4. 2 Vampires

(ok I'm sry it took so long but here u go)

My Own Twilight

Cris was knocked out with sleeping gas and she woke up with a huge headache. She turned to a small alarm clock in the corner of the room and gasped.

_OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN 5 HOURS SINCE I TALKED TO ED! HOLY CRAP…is he ok? Oh God._

She sat up and thrust the blanket off of her running for the door. When she opened it a piercing light came at her but that wasn't stopping her. She ran and immediately hit someone knocking them both to the ground. The light was still piercing through her like a thousand needles in her eyes.

"I'm so sorr-ED!"

He was lying underneath her smirking a little.

"Hey babe. Where's the fire?"

Her face lit up and she hugged him.

"HEY FANG 1 AND FANG 2?"

They both looked up to see AL and a girl who had a little longer than shoulder length light brown hair that had blonde highlights in it.

"Hey Al. Hey Kay."

Kay smiled.

"Well seems SOMEONE'S happy. Did someone get laid?"

She was joking but Cris had to answer that.

"Shut up I get laid more often than you."

Kay glared.

"Well that's because you lost your virginity at EIGHT YEARS OLD DAMNIT!"

Cris smiled.

"I know."

Ed smiled and some of his fangs showed unintentionally. Al noticed and stared for a second. Ed covered his mouth.

"Sorry I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Cris laughed.

"Literally."

(ok im sry it took so long and im sry it's so short. I might be adding a nw story to my story objects so ANYWAYS!!!!! If ya lovers me send a review . )


End file.
